


Distraction

by Onceuponasinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, jealous killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponasinner/pseuds/Onceuponasinner
Summary: Emma got a little more creative with her ways of distracting past Hook. It's all about giving him reason to stay just a bit longer. And no version of Killian Jones can resist unraveling the mystery that Emma Swan poses, especially if a reward is promised.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. Keeping him occupied

“You know who I am, but you have yet to even tell me your name?” he pointed out after they emptied their glasses. His eyes gleaming with curiosity.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” she argues coyly as leans in a bit more, offering a good view for the captain’s eyes to feast on.  
“Just two ships passing in the night,” he concludes dragging his eyes back to her face.  
“Passing closely I hope?” she purrs suggestively. He can’t be allowed to doubt if she’s interested.  
“Speaking of ships what do you say we leave this place, and I show you mine.” He’s getting up, clearly eager to show her a good time as he’d say, but it’s too soon. She knows men are usually eager to get to the main event, but most can manage a little patience.  
“Wait…” She puts her hand on his thigh, immediately drawing his attention.  
This was risky, but Killian had assured her that Hook wouldn’t remember any of this. So why not have some guilt free fun while she has the chance?  
“No need to be hasty… You want to know who I am? How about we play a game?” she purrs as she lets her fingers trail his leg making him sit back down promptly.  
“What sort of game do you propose?” he asks intrigued.  
“Well,” she starts gently as she fills their cups. “You try to guess something about me, if you are right, you get a reward. If you are wrong, I get to make a guess about you.”  
“Reward?” Hook licks his lips. “What kind of… Reward?”  
“Make a guess and find out,” she grins mischievously. He licks his lips and takes a sip, not taking his eyes off her.  
“Well…” he lets his eyes travel her body trying to catch something about her that gives her away.  
“You look ravishing Luv,” he assures her, his eyes heavy with want. “but I can’t help but feel that you are not comfortable in those clothes. And it’s not because of the splendid view they provide… It’s something else…” he bites his lip.  
“Did you… Borrow these clothes?” he wonders with a look that makes it clear what he means.  
Emma smirks and goes to sit closer. She lets her eyes drift from his ocean blue’s to his lips and then leans in, ghosting past his mouth, though he’s ready and waiting for contact, instead she goes for his ear, licks just below and gives his earlobe a tug with her teeth making the pirate groan.  
“Bloody vixen,” he mutters almost accusatory. She leans back into her seat and holds up her glass in a toast which he follows. He throws back his drink while she throws away hers, making a face as if she feels the alcohol hit her hard.  
“Good job Captain. You get to go again,” she smirks.  
“You borrowed clothes you aren’t comfortable in, that must mean…” he hesitates unsure if he is about to kill the mood. “Even if you guess my entire backstory, I won’t leave, not without giving you the reward you’re due, I promise,” she assures him. Because she knows he can guess the parts of her that would make her run for the hills to hide. But she has to see this trough, give Killian the time he needs.  
“You are hiding from someone?” Hook guesses. Emma chuckles. “Very perceptive…” she praises him. “Are you going to turn me in?” she whispers coyly.  
“Depends on what you do next,” he breathes, his eyes slightly unfocused. And she is pretty sure it’s not due to the rum. She picks up his hand and licks from the base of his palm all the way up along the length of his index finger. Not letting go of his eyes she takes it into her mouth and sucks on it hard, swirling her tongue around it as she would a different part of his anatomy, before letting go, allowing the wet digit to trail down her neck and halt just above her bosom. She lets it pause for a bit observing his face. Oh, he is definitely enjoying this. She puts his hand back into his lap.  
“Did I pass the test?” she asks.  
“Bloody hell woman, who are you?” he asks his eyes heavy with need, but sharp with curiosity.  
“Nobody, for now.” It’s technically true. At this point in time she isn’t even a possibility.  
“I somehow sincerely doubt that. You are driving me mad,” he admits breathlessly.  
“And you haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet,” she teases.  
“You don’t think I can figure you out?” he challenges.  
“On the contrary captain. I’m fairly certain you can,” she assures him, filling their cups once more. Hook downs his in a second, she barely manages to get rid of hers while he is momentarily distracted.  
“You’re the only man I’ve met who believes he’s more observant with more rum in him,” she chuckles.  
“I need the rum to handle what you are doing to me lass,” he confesses.  
She decides not to read too much into that. “Well, it’s still your turn,” she encouraged him.  
“Your name is Sarah.” She can’t help the snort that escapes her.  
“What? Where do you get that idea?”  
“I figured either I’m right and I know what to call you, or I’m wrong and I get to hear what you think you know about me,” he explains, cocking his head as he studies her face.  
“Are you sure you want to know what I see? Other than a devilishly handsome pirate I mean.”  
“Perhaps I would.” This is getting dangerous. He looks too much like he will when he says those exact words in Neverland.  
“Alright…” Mess it up on purpose, say something profound, say something superficial. Those were her options, and maybe she was experiencing a placebo effect from the rum she didn’t drink because she didn’t go with either of the safe options.  
“You deflected my question about your hook earlier with a question about me. So…” she looked down. “I’d guess, that it’s an unpleasant memory.” This was stupid, this wasn’t her Killian who had decided to put his grudge on hold, decided to stop trying to kill Gold. Why was she risking him getting angry with her?  
“Something that still hurts, that you want to forget with a… night cap,” she finishes quietly.  
She is ready to try and stop him from running away, but instead his hand cups her cheek and he angles her face to the ceiling. His lips follow a path down the column of her neck and she shivers in pleasure. Gods help her. She really shouldn’t do this with the past version of a man she’s been attracted to on several levels like she was to Killian.  
She just manages to hold back a wanton moan when Hook sucks and licks at the spot where her neck and her shoulder meet. He lets her go and sits back.  
She fills the cups again to distract herself for a moment and she catches his satisfied smirk before he throws his back. Smug bustard. So happy that his reward didn’t leave her unmoved either.  
“I was sure that would make you run away,” she confesses.  
“It would… But I have a feeling you need a nightcap for your own heartache, so I’m willing to let it slide,” he confesses. “Still your turn lass,” he encourages her, letting her know that they don’t need to get into any of those details.  
“Your real name is Harry,” she says with a smirk.  
He chuckles, his eyes sparkling like they sometimes do. For the briefest of seconds she sees a young man who’s heart has never been broken. But the shadows return, though not as dark as she’s seen them. “Killian actually,” he tells her softly in a final moment of vulnerability before his mask goes back on. No tenderness or understanding, just lust.  
Emma blinks in surprise. “Why tell me that?” she wonders, not hopeful that she’ll get a sincere answer and so she’s not disappointed when he licks his lips and leans in to answer her in a low but firm voice.  
“Because I plan on making you scream it tonight, and I have a feeling it’s going to sound much better from your lips than my nickname ever could,” he tells her his blue eyes observing her hungrily. It is both a promise and a demand. It sends shivers through her spine and ignites a heat in her core. Damn. She needs to watch out or Killian will walk in on quite the scene when he gets back.  
“Your turn handsome,” she deflects casually.  
“Alright, but if I get this one right, I want to hear you say it,” he warns her. She nods in agreement.  
“Alright… You have that look,” she braces herself.  
“What look?” she presses casually as if she doesn’t know exactly what he means.  
“You were left behind,” he elaborates. She could tell that he takes a risk voicing this observation, like how she took the risk talking about his hook. So she didn’t pull back behind her walls. Or not entirely.  
“Is that right?” she just smiles at him, though she allows him a glimpse into how she really feels before filling another cup. They both empty theirs and Hook elaborates on his observation.  
“I spent a lot of time in Neverland. I know a lost one when I see them.”  
“Not from personal experience then?” she whispers. Because this time she can call him out on it.  
“Perhaps a little,” he allows.  
He didn’t need to admit that, it wasn’t her turn. So she decided to reward him properly. She put down her cup and pulls her chair closer. She takes his hand once more and lets it rest on her side, right underneath her bosom, she lays her hand in the nape of his neck and angles his face towards her she leans in and lets her breath drift across his face.  
She looks into his eyes, and allows herself to see not Hook, but Killian. The man who helped her get to Neverland, who led her to Neal even though he had feelings for her, who saved her father’s life and had found her in New York. Who dove into a time portal to make sure she wasn’t stranded in a world she didn’t know or understand alone.  
“Are you the one who’ll find me, Killian?” she whispers before licking from his bottom lip to his upper lip and then pressing her lips to his. She releases his hand, allowing him the chance to explore if he wants. He remains the perfect gentleman though and just lets his hand travel to the back of her neck to press her a little closer as he gently deepens the kiss. She lets him, but not for long. Before he can get too lost, before he can have that moment they’ll share in Neverland she pulls back.  
“I don’t need a white knight captain,” she tells him in a low voice. “Or a pirate, to save me.”  
“You’re a though lass aren’t you?” he mutters, his eyes lingering hungrily on her lips before they return to her eyes.  
“I like to think so.” She says calmly. If this was her Killian, she might’ve opened up a little more. It was crazy how much she trusted him. But Hook isn’t looking to connect with her, at least he shouldn’t be. Not tonight.  
She pours them another glass and after they both got rid of their shots Hook leans over, letting his hand trail up her leg, sending a pleasant shiver of anticipation trough her body.  
It is going to be impossible to return to Killian and not think about the things Hook has been promising her trough both words and actions.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to get me drunk. That’s usually my tactic,” he drawls, the rum clearly getting the better of him at last.  
“Somehow I doubt you need anything other than your charm to get a woman to go home with you,” she teases. “And I thought the famous captain Hook would be able to hold his rum,” she adds.  
“Not only can I hold it, I can carry this bottle,” he picks up the half empty container, “all the way to my ship. What do you say luv? Shall we put an end to this game and get to the fun? Or should I look for someone else.” He’s bluffing. She’s almost certain. Perhaps he feels what she does, that he is about to get in too deep, that this is close to becoming more than a night cap. And perhaps that scares him a little too.  
She glances to the doorway. Where is Killian?  
She pushes away her worry and smiles up at him. “Impatient are we? Fine,” she allows as she holds out her hand for him to take so she can get of the barstool without incident. “Lead the way,” she instructs and she follows him outside. Her mind goes several miles an hour. She has to buy Killian a little more time, if he isn’t ready for her when they get to the docks no amount of rum will be able to keep Hook from remembering the strange events of this night. As they walk by an empty alley she gets an idea. She just hopes that Hook isn’t opposed to it.  
She lets her eyes linger for a moment longer and then lets them wander up the captains body in deep contemplation. “Something the matter luv?” the, now clearly drunk, pirate wonders with a grin.  
“As a matter of fact…” she smiles as she pulls him into the shadows, she sees a brief flash of panic cross his features but it disappears as her mouth goes in search of his. Their lips crash together hungrily. She is careful to only allow for lust, nothing of the giddiness and beginning seeds of curious exploration that apparently will make him go from ‘fancy’ to genuine feelings in Neverland.  
She can’t risk it. So right no. She has to remember that she is just kissing an attractive man in an alley. A guaranteed guiltless make out session. No strings, no promises, no hurt feelings.  
She feels his hook in her back and his hand dig into her hair. Her hands are gripping his coat. Tongues tangle, fighting for dominance and heavy panting fills the air.  
They break apart and Hook grins down at her, tightening his hold on her hair to angle her face so he can easily nibble at her ear. She grounds herself against him and can feel his excitement. Gods, how does he do that with all that alcohol in his system?  
“Careful lass, don’t start something you’re not willing to finish,” Hook mutters against her jaw before he starts to draw a trail of wet openmouthed kisses down her neck.  
“I always finish the job Captain, how about you?” she challenges. And she really, really wants him to finish the job at this point. His mouth on hers feels so fucking good.  
“Like I said luv, I’m going to make you scream my name. I was planning to wait until we were in my cabin, but I don’t mind you screaming it for this whole town to hear…” She was never an exhibitionist, but tonight she just might consider it. No, focus.  
“You didn’t think that I’d risk going to a pirate ship without seeing if it’ll be worth my while do you?”  
“I assure you, I don’t intend to leave you unsatisfied. It would be bad form,” he mutters as he lets his lips trail the valley of her bosom, his hand caressing her breast trough the corset. She let out a soft moan at the contact. It had been too fucking long since she’d been with someone. She and Welsh hadn’t been very active so to speak, what with her sharing a small apartment with a teenager who she wouldn’t ditch with a sitter for too long. And in Storybrooke…. She’s going to take another look at those apartments Henry was looking at when she gets back home, because she is so done sharing an apartment with her parents…  
“That’s it luv,” Hook encourages her as he palms her breast again and she rewards him by pressing into his hand and rubbing her thigh between his legs.  
He lets out a guttural moan and his hand becomes rougher, his hook pokes slightly into her back, he buries his face into her shoulder.  
“Gods woman, you drive me insane,” he confesses. “Unless you want me to take you against this wall right now, we better get going to my cabin.”  
Emma had planned on fooling around here a bit longer, but she can hear that Hook is being serious. And while she’s pretty sure she might be able to stall a bit more if she goes on her knees for him right now, she has a more dignity than that and she doesn’t want Killian to find them in the middle of it when he heads to the tavern.  
“Alright then,” she allows hoping sincerely that they would run into Killian on the way.  
He has to be done by now right?


	2. You are mine!

As they arrive on the docks Emma sees her mother approaching. Thinking fast she pretends to trip and turns around in the air grabbing onto Hook’s coat as he reaches out to catch her. Wanting to make sure her mother doesn’t remember seeing either of their faces she giggles and pulls him in for another kiss making sure the bandit princess passes them before she lets go.  
“Thanks captain, guess the rum is hitting me,” she mutters as her mother disappears from sight.  
“No problem lass, allow me!” he suggests as he picks her up in his arms.  
“I’ve carried rum barrels heavier than you,” he assures her as he carries her on board of the Jolly Roger. “Here we are!” he announces proudly as she prays that seeing her mother leave doesn’t mean that Killian is still here.  
“The Rolly Joger,” he drawls a little, the rum either making him mess up his words or think he’s funny.  
He puts her down and they are approached by a confused Mr. Smee. Luckily for Emma, she knows that Hook isn’t in the mood to pay heed to the observations of a sober man. Especially if she reminds him of what treat awaits him in his chambers.  
“I, seem to remember you promising me a night cap.” She hurries as she captures his eyes with hers. He imedieately forgets his first mate was even there, moving towards her, eager for another kiss. “Find one, meet me in your quarters… And maybe…” she dodges his eager lips as she leans in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll give some thought to what you can call me,” she whispers before rushing to the captain’s quarters. Wondering if he’s drunk enough that he’d fall asleep if hse gets him into bed or if he needs a bit more encouragement. Like a gentle knock to the head. She really hopes that a nights rest will be enough to make him forget he ever ran into a blonde who played an interesting game and felt him up in an alley.  
But much to her annoyance she runs into Killian.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Keeping him occupied!” she reminds him.  
“By bringing him back to my ship?”  
“His ship!” she corrects. “And what was I meant to do? He wanted to leave, I dragged things out as long as I could as it is, belief me,” she hisses. Then the door opens and she waves her hands frantically for Killian to hide as she rushes to meet the pirate halfway.  
“Where do you think you are going luv?” he wonders, his voice low and full of promise. If she wasn’t full of adrenaline after seeing her mother and then Killian here it probably would’ve made her forget about the hurry she’s in. Still, part of her tightens at the thought of what the captain has in mind for her.  
“I was tired of waiting around,” she tells him playfully, stepping down the stairs backwards, which wouldn’t be possible if she drank all the rum she’d poured out. She plays with the neckline of his shirt before she pulls him closer for another kiss to which he chuckles darkly. He lifts her up, making her squeal in surprise which she changes into excited giggling to sell her part as he carries her over to the desk where he sets her down and spreads her legs eagerly. She gasps in surprise at the bold maneuver. Killian was flirty and loved his innuendo’s, but he’d been a gentleman from the moment she met him. Even if she pretended he wasn’t at times. This… This was different.  
“Apologies lass. I shouldn’t leave a lovely woman such as yourself waiting after promising to make her scream my name,” he drawls as he throws up her skirts, finding her bare legs. She had refused to bother with the ridiculous things that passed for undergarments in this world. He gasps in awe and lets his calloused hand trail her flesh feeling his way up to her panties. Emma bites her lip to hold back her reaction to the touch. Fuck this man and the way he makes her feel.  
“You are an enigma luv, but one I’ll enjoy unraveling,” he licks his lips eagerly as his hand ghosts over the fabric of her panties and he hisses. “Gods… You are so wet luv.” It’s true that she has worked herself up quite a bit tonight. It really had been too long.  
“I guess it’s been a bit since I’ve had a handsome fellow like you pay me any attentions,” she offers sensually as she trails her hands up his chest and takes hold of his collar. She pulls Hook closer for another kiss, so she can glance past him to see if Killian had left yet. He’s at the stairs. She doesn’t bother looking at anything else, she is just waiting for him to open the hatchet so she can put this captain to sleep and leave. Though she isn’t looking forward to that at all. She’ll be frustrated all night. Suddenly Hook’s hand finds its way past her panties and he digs two of his fingers straight into her core, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts.  
“Holy fuck!” she exclaims in surprise as she breaks of the kiss, reflexively angling her hips towards him, her body eager to at last receive what it’s been promised all night.  
“Don’t worry luv, I intend to make sure you are good and ready for me before we get to the main course. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do, especially if it’s been a while” he chuckles playfully as he flicks her clit with his thumb making her gasp again.  
“Oh, fuck, Hook,” she moans to her own embarrassment. Has she completely forgotten Killian can hear her? No she has not, and she’ll never admit that this thought actually turns her on even more.  
“I belief I promised to make you say my real name luv… it sounded bloody brilliant earlier. Say it again.” He presses into her harder and somehow effortlessly finds the pace and spots that get her mind to lose track of itself. Within moments he is working magic with his fingers she has never experienced before. Shit what is this? And how much can she take before forgetting all about why she’s here in the first place?  
“K… Killian, please,” she breathed, desperate for either the sound of the hatch opening as her cue to put an end to this, or a good fucking.  
“That’s it luv, though I didn’t peg you as the type to beg so soon. I can’t say I mind,” he smirks quite pleased with himself. “I’ll make you beg a lot more before the night is over darling,” he warns against the skin of her neck before sucking at it making her gasp admits another moan of his name from his ministrations between her legs. Gods that’ll leave a mark for sure.   
“She wasn’t talking to you mate!” A dark, angry voice from behind bellows and before Emma can really see what’s going on Hook lays on the floor unconscious.  
“What the hell? How is that not going to leave an impression?” She demands, flustered and a bit put off by the loss of contact.  
“He was asking for it!” Killian argues, his voice annoyed and… hurt? “Besides like I said, he’ll blame the rum.”  
Emma tries to collect herself as she observes him. What…?  
“Did he hurt you?” he asks curtly.  
“What? No, no he didn’t…” she tells him, still confused. Did she give of the impression of being hurt?  
“Good.” He nods, not quite looking at her.  
“Killian what…?”  
“You let _him_ touch you?” he demands, finally turning towards her. He clearly tries to focus on her face, but his eyes dart to the mark forming on her neck and then the state of her hair, then the rest of her, which is obviously not much better off.  
“I was planning on knocking him out once we were down here but I got kept from looking for something to hit him with by you,” she reminds him.  
“And before that? Did he touch you before you got here?” Oh, for the love of… He really is jealous.  
“So what if he did?” she defends herself. “We barely opened the bottle before he wanted to take me back here so I distracted him as best I could.” She doesn’t even know why she is justifying her actions. He is being unnecessarily possessive. He has no right!  
“How long?” he then asks, his voice husky his eyes lingering on her legs, still spread wide, the skirts still folded back tough they were covering the most intimate part of her.  
She moves to close them but he is with her in a second and his eyes, stormy with emotions, trap hers into their brilliant blue skies as he restrains her legs.  
“How long?” he presses. She knows what he means. It’s none of his business, but she tells him anyway. “Four months,” she admits.  
“Since you laid with the monkey? Or since you were properly sated by a man?” he purrs darkly.  
She can tell they are in dangerous territory. Killian is closer to Hook than she’s seen him since before Neverland. And right now he wants to reclaim what he considers his. Even if they only shared a single kiss. But what a kiss it was.  
“Well?” he insists. She can’t help herself. She gives in. “Since before I came to Storybrooke for the first time.” she admits. He tuts disapprovingly.  
“That won’t do Swan. A woman like you needs proper care. Will you allow me to finish what my less dashing self started?” his tone becomes more gentle when he asks permission, but when he refers to his past self it once more gets a bite to it.  
She should say no, they should get to king Midas’ kingdom as soon as possible. But then again. If he was that skilled with half a bottle of rum in his system, then what would a sober Killian be like?  
“Well… We can’t have your crew think you’d leave a woman unsatisfied, and he did promise he’d make me scream his name… It would be a shame if he couldn’t keep that promise because of us…”  
With a growl Killian pushes back the fabric of her skirts and gets down on his knees, before she can register what is happening he pulled her panties to the side and opened her up for him to lap up her folds to his heart’s content.  
“Oh, Oh sweet lord!” she gasps.  
“That’s it darling, let go for me. Let me take good care of you luv,” he murmurs as he inserts a finger, once more hitting her right there, making her moan in pleasure.  
“No one’s ever made you feel this good I wager?” he grins wickedly as he adds another digit.  
She gasps, but doesn’t confirm nor deny his claim.  
“Stubborn are we?” he chuckles darkly as he adds one more finger, filling her up in a wonderful way. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you confess the truth Swan.” Before she can snark at him he starts pumping his fingers while his tongue works it’s magic on her clit.  
Every move brings her closer to the edge and yet somehow she feels like he’s holding back. He knows to keep the pace just so to get her close but not to push her all the way.  
“Just look at you luv. Your body begging me to bring it release. Are you ready savior? Will you surrender your pleasure to a pirate?” he growls lowly, making her shiver in pleasure.  
He starts to suck on a spot on her inner thigh, making her let out a high pitched wail in surprise. She was so close. Did he want her to beg? Gods she just might. To hell with her dignity.  
“Say it Swan. Say you want me to bring you pleasure.” His voice is heavy with desire. Shit, he is not done with her by a long shot is he? But can she take more of this tonight?  
“Do it now!” he growls.  
Fuck it. She needs this. “Fuck Captain! Yes, make me cum right the fuck now. I want to cum all over your fingers!” she demands.  
“What her majesty wishes she gets,” he purrs before he angles his fingers and changes something in his pace or the force he uses that brings her straight over. White light explodes behind her eyes and she is pretty sure she made the ocean surge up for a second there. Was her magic back? She doesn’t know what she screams in her climax but Killian is grinning quite satisfied with himself before he laps up her juices with gusto.  
“Gods, lass. You taste divine you know that?” he tells her as he licks his fingers clean. He gets up and looks at her like a wolf would eye his prey, but the way his hand takes hold of her chin is strangely tender.  
He kisses her, letting her taste herself on his tongue and she loves it.  
“Now what to do about this?” he wonders as he grinds his hips against her leg, letting her feel his need.  
“I have imagined having you many a time since we met love. Though, most of those times, I imagined taking my time with you. If you wish to continue, it will not be gentle, I promise if you wish, that I will pay you the attentions you deserve later. But tonight, I lack the time and the strength. Is that alright with you?”  
Fuck, how did she ever convince herself that she could leave this man behind?  
“Take me captain, whatever you want… I’ll do it,” she swears.  
He curses and kisses her again, hard and aggressive.  
“This,” he mutters against her lips as his hook taps against the mark his past self left behind.  
“Won’t do love. You are mine to mark. No other man should even think to lay his hands on you. It’s time you learn who you belong to.”  
Anyone else and she’d kick his arse for talking to her like that, but this is Killian. He values her independence. This is just for now, for this.  
He grabs the chair in front of the desk and turns it around. He pulls her with him and he sits down. She goes to sit on his lap and kisses him eagerly. Shit she’s been missing out on this all this time?  
He makes her pull away after a few moments. “Get up luv, you are going to ride me on this chair and you are going to watch yourself as you do so,” he instructs.  
She gets up and glances back. A full length mirror. Just as she gets the picture he has in his mind he pulls at her hip, turning her around. “Lift your skirts love,” he tells her. She nods and gathers the maddening amount of fabric in her hands and pulls them up, exposing her legs for him.  
“Bloody hell love, you are a goddess,” he complements as his hand drifts over her legs before he pulls her down with his hook. His hand disappears and only when she feels him press against her entrance does she realize that he’s positioning himself.  
“Gods,” he hisses as he pushes her panties aside and feels her heat against his member.  
“So ready for me love. So eager to fuck my cock…” he mutters. Emma bites her lip as she ties her skirts at her hip so she has her hands free.  
“What are you waiting for luv?” he groans impatiently. Shit he was serious about this whole thing.  
She takes a deep breath and lowers herself onto his lap, hissing as his member fills her perfectly. Fuck!  
“Gods love, you feel bloody perfect. Look at yourself Emma, look at yourself as my cock fills you.”  
She does and shit. Not only does she see the base of his cock disappear into her, but she locks eyes with him over her shoulder, the way he gazes at her, the small smirk on his lips as he decides what to do with her, as he takes in their reflection.  
“Arms above your head love,” he instructs. She is unsure of what he’s after but does as she’s told.  
He positions her wrists so they cross each other at the back of her head and then he gathers her hair, wrapping her locks around her wrists. Securing them tightly.  
“See how you like being cuffed by me,” he mutters darkly, sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. Clearly he was still a little miffed about being restrained against his will by her, three times now.  
She feels him tug at her hair and takes this as her signal to start moving.  
He wraps his hooked arm around her waist to steady her, guiding her into a slow rhythm by gently tugging at her hair when she takes too long to move.  
She can’t help the soft moans that escape her as she watches herself go up and down his now glistening length. She can feel it throbbing inside her, as hungry for release as she was.  
She catches his eyes, dark with lust as he starts nipping at her neck.  
“How does it feel luv?” he asks hoarsely, his voice strained with the effort it takes him to keep some measure of control. She can’t take much more though. She needs him to take her and do it fast.  
“Fuck, you fill me up so good Killian,” she gasps.  
“Who’s doing this to you love? Who’s making you feel this way?”  
“You, Killian, fuck,” she moans as he urges her to come down on him hard this time.  
He holds her there for a moment. “No one’s ever done this to you I gather. Made you tremble with want. Full of their cock and still aching for more,” he groans as he starts sucking at her skin.  
“Shit! Killian just fuck me! I want you to take me hard and fast! Please!” She’s begging, but she doesn’t give a damn.  
“As you wish,” he bites. He lets go of her hair and pushes at her back, making her bent over until she has to plant her hands in front of her.  
“Don’t you fucking dare look away,” he warns. She looks up and watches as he grabs her hips with his hand and hook and after a brief readjustment of his own position on the chair to gain a stronger footing he starts pounding into her relentlessly. He’s working himself to his climax, but he doesn’t forget about her. His hand leaves her hips and finds its way between her legs to rub her clit in a delicious way.  
“Who do you belong to Swan?”  
One day, she’ll make him pay for this, but now she just needs him to keep doing what he’s doing.  
“You, Killian, only you,” she promises desperately.  
“Damn, straight. Come for me love, I know you’re ready for me, come with me.” His voice somehow is both demanding and pleading. He needs her to be here with him. He needs her to reach the peak with him. And fuck if that strangely endearing need of his doesn’t push her that last bit right when his cock hits her just right and his finger presses in that secret way even she doesn’t always get right.  
“Killian!” she exclaims trough her second orgasm as she feels him explode inside her and hears him curse. His hand becomes gentle as he helps her trough her high. Once they are both spent he pulls her back up and embraces her from behind.  
“Is it just me luv, or are you glowing?” he mutters into her hair.  
She blinks trough her daze and sees that there is indeed a bright glow about her, especially her hands.  
“Don’t let this get to your head, but I think my magic is back,” she confesses breathlessly. She’ll definitely feel this in the morning.  
“Hmmm, I’ll try,” he grins into her hair.  
“Is this… Another one time thing?” he asks, strangely vulnerable.  
“I… I think we both know I was lying back then,” she admits. “I just couldn’t… Not then,” she blushes. Gods she was just fucked ten ways to heaven and now she’s suddenly bashful about a kiss?  
“Good,” he whispers as he kisses her hair, and it’s so goddamn sweet and such a strange thing with his cock still buried within her and their mixed juices leaking from her.  
“Then I can promise you, that next time, I will show you just how magnificent you are,” he whispers.  
“I just might take you up on that,” she smiles blissfully.  
“Please do,” he smiles, then he lets out a regretful sigh. “I suppose we should get going,” he states as he lets her go so she can get up. She does so, though she really doesn’t want to.  
She focusses and with a wave of her hand, they are both clean and presentable. A look in the mirror shows her that she now has two overlapping lovebites.  
After a moment’s hesitation she uses her magic to make the mark disappear.  
She refuses to do something about the wonderful aching between her leg though.  
“Ready love?” Killian asks gently.  
She nods. “Let’s ruin an engagement party,” she jests as she takes his hand and lets him lead the way back to shore.


End file.
